Lips of an Angel
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles gets an unexpected late night phone call. A song fic based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a song fic based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Because I tried to incorporate the song lyrics into the dialogue/storyline, it may be a very strange/overly-sappy story, so keep that in mind as you read and I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It was unusually late when Niles arrived home from work and he hoped that Mel was as tired as he. All he wanted to do was to crawl into bed with her and fall into a deep sleep while holding her in his arms.

They'd been married for only a few months but since their whirlwind marriage they'd barely had a chance to see one another. So Niles vowed to not only treat his new wife as a queen, but to relish every moment they were able to spend with each other.

He climbed the stairs and walked into the hallway, feeling a bit apprehensive when he saw the bedroom light on. Mel sat against the pillows engrossed in book.

"Hello, Darling." He said as he entered the bedroom and loosened his tie. She glared at him, but he chose to ignore it and dutifully went to kiss her.

"I would have been home earlier but I was on the verge of a breakthrough with a patient and-."

"A _patient_, Niles? So you're saying that your work is more important to you than I am?"

The question shook him. "N-no. Of course not, but-."

"You're _three hours late_, Niles. You could have called me!"

"I know. But I had no idea it was going to take so long and-."

"Niles, Niles, Niles... how many times are we going to have to go through this?"

"Go through what?"

"I _am_ your wife and as your wife I expect you to come home on time! Or at least call! How hard is it to ditch your patient for five minutes and make a simple phone call?"

Niles bowed his head deeply ashamed. He wanted so much to please his wife and now he'd upset her.

He'd been through so much recently; a traumatic divorce... and just weeks before... Quickly he willed the painful memory away. He was married now and he had to focus on his wife, not on the past.

"You're right, Mel. I should have called. And I'm sorry. But this patient is special and I couldn't risk another relapse. I hope you can forgive me."

She sighed deeply and removed her reading glasses. "All right, fine. I forgive you. But only because it's late and I really don't feel like getting into some huge fight over it. Why don't you come to bed?"

Niles smiled mischievously and kissed her deeply. Amazingly the gesture made her smile and pull him closer.

"Mmmm... What was that for?"

"To show you how much I love you." Niles replied. "And perhaps..." He said between kisses. "...After I jump into the shower... and change into my pajamas..."

But to his dismay, she drew back abruptly.

"Niles, stop! I really need to finish this, all right?"

Defeated, he sighed. He considered saying something, but thought better of it and went to take his shower.

Feeling refreshed, he emerged moments later, hoping his wife would have a change of heart. But he'd no sooner returned to the bed, that his heart sank at the sight of her sleeping.

So much for wedded bliss.

A new wave of exhaustion hit him then, and he climbed into the bed and turned out the light, falling asleep just seconds after his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The song lyrics are in bold italics.**_

* * *

_**Honey why you callin me so late?**_

The ringing phone startled Niles out of a sound sleep. And strangely enough, the minute his eyes flew open, all memory of what he'd been dreaming vanished.

So much for the opportunity to interpret what was most likely an intriguing dream. If only he could remember.

The phone rang again and when he glanced at his wife, he was only too aware of his wife's unhappy expression. A look that would surely ignite an argument in the very near future.

"You might as well answer it." She said sleepily. "It's not going to stop. You know, sometimes I wish you had a different profession. I'm so sick of these lunatics calling you day and night!"

He swallowed hard as a disturbing memory resurfaced. It was many years earlier but the annoyed glare and the harsh words hurt just the same as when Maris had said them.

Perhaps Frasier and his dad were right. Mel was exactly like Maris. Only he hadn't seen it, or had chosen not to.

When the phone rang again, Mel angrily threw the comforter back, narrowly avoiding her husband's face.

"Damn it, Niles if you're not going to answer it, then I will! Who in the hell is calling this late at night anyway? Don't they realize that it's an invasion of our privacy? I'm calling the phone company in the morning to get an unlisted number!"

Niles could feel the anger rising within him. "Just calm down Mel! Go back to sleep! I'll take it in my office."

She yanked the comforter and turned over, shutting him out once more.

He rose from the bed and grabbed his robe, his chest tightening with every ring of the phone.

In record time, he was safely in the hallway, en route to his office. Making sure that the bedroom door was closed, he moved away in the hopes that Mel had finally returned to sleep.

"Hello?"

There was sniffling on the other end of the line; most likely a distraught patient. He knew it wasn't at all ethical to give patients his home phone number and Frasier would be livid if he found out. Not only was it unethical but extremely dangerous.

However, when he'd made the decision he was only thinking of his patients. He only wanted to help them to the best of his ability and one way to do that was to make sure that he was available at all times.

Now he saw Mel's point and made a note to change his phone number as soon as possible.

The sniffle came again, bringing his attention back to the caller.

"This is Dr. Crane." He said in the gentlest tone possible. "Now, just relax and tell me how I can help you."

The sniffle turned into a sob and he found his heart breaking for the lost soul on the other end.

"_Oh, Niles... I don't think anyone can help me! I-I just wanted to hear your voice!" _

He was so stunned that he almost dropped the phone.

"Daphne?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"_Oh Niles... I-I need to talk to you! I-I wanted to-."_

A noise from the nearby master bedroom startled him and he looked nervously toward the door. Mel would be livid if she knew that he was still on the phone. He walked to the door and opened it as slowly as possible, overcome with relief when he saw her sleeping.

Without another thought, he bounded down the stairs and headed for his office, keeping the phone pressed to his ear.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. It's difficult to talk right now. You see..."

Just saying the words crushed him, for he wanted nothing more than to help her. The tone of her voice indicated that she was hurting and even though he was married to Mel (albeit not as happily as he'd have liked), he still held a place in his heart for his angel.

But with his words, her sniffling and sobbing increased, causing his heart to break once more.

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything thing okay?**_

Safely in his office with the door closed, he sat down in his chair and returned his attention to the sweet voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

The simple question set off an avalanche of emotions and he had an overwhelming urge to rush to her side and take her into his arms.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne... Please don't cry. Just relax and..."

When he heard a noise, he quickly lowered his voice to a whisper.

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

"It's all right, Daphne. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

They were words he used for his patients and he wished that he could say more; for Daphne was no patent, nor was she ordinary. But he had no idea what was hurting her-and that scared him.

It was best to start out slowly and let her talk when she was ready.

"_That's so sweet, Niles."_ Daphne said. _"But it'll never be okay, and it's completely my fault! But why are you whispering?" _

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

He swallowed hard, thinking about his wife... the woman with whom he'd fallen in love, but now doubted his hasty decision to marry her.

When they first met, he Mel to be charming and sophisticated and he wanted so much to get to know her better. But sadly, once he made her his bride, she wasn't at all what she seemed.

"_Niles?"_

The voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes, Daphne?"

_"You didn't answer me question."_

"Oh... well the truth is that Mel is..."

"_Right... Mel. H-how is she?"  
_

Niles heart warmed at Daphne's thoughtfulness. Here she was, deeply hurting and as usual thinking of others. He knew that she didn't think much of Mel and sadly the feeling seemed to be mutual; a thought that burned his insides.

It was completely unacceptable, the harsh way that Daphne was treated by Mel, for she'd been nothing but an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sometimes I wish she were you**_

Her sweet nature overwhelmed him and for a moment he nearly forgot about Mel who was sleeping only feet away.

"_Niles, are you there?"_

"What? Oh, yes Daphne. I'm sorry. That's very sweet of you to ask about Mel. I know she's not one of your favorite people, and-."

Once more Daphne began to sob, and no longer caring about Mel, Niles spoke in a normal voice.

"Daphne, please... tell me what has you so upset."

_"I-I think I made a big mistake!"_

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you had the best intentions."

_"I'm sorry, Niles!"_ She sobbed into the phone.

"Shh... Daphne, please don't cry. You've nothing to be sorry for."

_"But I hurt you, Niles! You were so sweet and when you told me that you loved me, I just couldn't believe that you would actually-."_

He sighed deeply, his mind drifting back to that wonderful, albeit painful day; Daphne's wedding day. The day that he'd finally confessed his love for her. And then she kissed him.

As long as he lived he would never forget that glorious moment. Nor would he forget the heartache that occurred afterwards, when she rejected him to fulfill her promise to Donny-and became Mrs. Donny Douglas.

But he couldn't think about that now. He had to help Daphne, for he still loved her and he knew that he would never stop.

"Daphne, it's all right. Just... tell me why you're hurting."

_"I never should have married Donny! It was a huge mistake, Niles!"_

His heart nearly exploded in joy, but it was followed by an immediate sense of remorse. He shouldn't be so elated when Daphne was obviously hurting over her decision.

Dear God, what had he become, thinking something so completely insensitive?

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"_I'm sorry for callin' you at this hour but the truth is... Donny and I got into another fight."_

"Oh Daphne..." Niles heart ached for her and once more, he longed to hold her in his arms. "What happened?"

_"Niles... I don't think he loves me!"_

"Daphne that's nonsense. Of course he loves you! Otherwise he would have never asked for your hand in marriage."

_"But I don't know if I love him! We fight all the time, he never pays attention to me, and he's always more interested in his bloody work!"_

"It's only natural to feel some strain-especially in a new marriage. You've only been married a few weeks. It'll pass."

_"But I made a huge mistake!"_ Daphne said once more.

The next words Niles spoke, pained him to his very soul.

"You were just following your heart, Daphne. And despite everything that happened between us..."

His voice trailed away. He knew he didn't need to say anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

But he chose his next words carefully.

"H-have you considered counseling?"

_"I tried, but Donny won't hear of it! That's the last time I make that mistake!" _

"Daphne, wanting to strengthen your marriage is never a mistake."

_"Try telling that to Donny."_

"Did something happen?"_  
_

_"He blew up! Completely went out of his mind with rage!"_

In one fluid motion, Niles rose from his chair, his hands pressed against the top of his desk.

"_I've never seen him so angry!"_ Daphne continued.

"D-did he hurt you?"

Niles could hear the thundering of his heart at the silence that followed. The anticipation of her answer was agonizing.

And when she spoke, the words were barely audible, but they tore at his heart just the same.

"_Only my heart..." _

"Daphne..."

_"It's all right, Niles."_

Her voice broke then and it was several seconds before she was able to contain her composure.

"_I-I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodnight."_

"Daphne, wait!"

When he realized that she hadn't hung up, he was filled with an incredible sense of relief.

"_Yes, Niles?"_

"Why did you call me? I mean, I know you said..."

_"I couldn't sleep."_

"Well, I can understand that. Arguments are never easy to handle and it's only natural to feel some restlessness-."

_"Actually that's not why I couldn't sleep."_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight...  
**_

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been sleeping that well either." Niles admitted.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I..I didn't know. Are you all right?"  
_

Once more his heart warmed at her thoughtfulness.

"I think I'll be all right. It's just-."

_"Oh bloody hell; I knew that I shouldn't have called! You should be asleep with your wife! I guess I'll just call your brother."_

"Daphne, don't hang up. It's fine. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Although it's rather ironic that you called tonight. Because to tell you the truth..."

"_I guess, the real reason I called is because... well, I-was dreaming about you and I wondered if you..."_

His heart beat faster in anticipation of what she was going to say.

_**And yes I dreamt of you too**_

"Yes, Daphne. I dream of you every night and have been since the night we met."

"_You-you have?" _

"Yes."

_**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, saying my name it makes me weak.**_

_"Niles, I love you. I never stopped and I'll never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did. I love you so much and I'm so sorry! You're the sweetest most wonderful man I've never known!"_

Niles heart soared.

"Oh Daphne, that's... I feel the same way about you. You're the most beautiful, kind and loving angel I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

_"Niles, I-."_

Her voice lowered to a whisper and he suspected that she was no longer alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?**_

"Is Donny there with you? I don't want to-."

"_He-he's gone. He was so angry that he stormed out of the house and slammed the door! He-he said he was just going out for a while and that he'd be right back but it's been hours and he's still not home and-."_

Niles sighed. No wonder she was hurting so badly.

"I'm so sorry."

_"It's me own fault, anyway." _

"Daphne, please don't blame yourself."

"_What about Mel?"_

The question caught him off guard.

"What about Mel?"

_"Is-is she in the room with you? I can only imagine what she'd do if she knew-."_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

"She's upstairs asleep. I'm downstairs in my office."

_"Oh...Well, at least she's home."_

The pain in her voice was almost unbearable.

"I wish I could hold you, Daphne. I love you."

_"Oh Niles... I never thought I'd hear you say those words again, after-."_

"I do love you, Daphne. I never stopped and I never will."

"_I need you, Niles. I love you so much! I want you to hold me and tell me..." _

Daphne, please don't cry. Everything will be all right."

She sniffled and when she spoke again, her voice had a childlike tone.

"_I-I don't think so..."_

"I know it's difficult, but we'll get through this together. I care about you and want so much to help you. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep?"

_"But-."_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"I don't have a big patient load tomorrow so why don't you come by and we can talk?"

_"But what about-."_

"Mel's in surgery all day so we'll have the office to ourselves. I'll tell Mrs. Woodson to hold my calls and reschedule some of my non-urgent appointments."

_"Y-you'd do that for me?"_

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne. I love you."

_"I love you too, Niles. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, my angel. I'll see you in my dreams."

Amazingly his sentimental comment made her giggle.

"_Niles..."_

"Goodnight."

As he sat in the leather chair, he held the phone in his hand, barely aware of the dial tone humming in his ear. Absently he pressed the button to end the call and then turned off the lights before heading upstairs.

When he entered his bedroom, he removed his robe and draped it over a nearby chair and then returned the phone to the base.

He climbed into bed with his wife but no sooner had he reached for her when she moved away.

And there was no denying that it hurt.

Daphne would never...

His heart beat faster at the completely random thought and he turned on his side falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

And he was finally content to dream about his angel... as he'd done so many nights before.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I know that there are a few things that were left unresolved here, so a sequel entitled "The Two of Us" is being written as we speak and will be posted very soon! As always thank you for reading and all comments are appreciated!**_


End file.
